1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to covers for vehicle steering wheels and, more particularly, to a steering wheel cover for use as a sun shield having a box-type construction as formed through appropriate folding from a die cut blank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, steering wheel covers have been known for maintaining a steering wheel cool in hot climates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,377 to Ostrem discloses a steering wheel cover having a cover sheet with an arcuate upper pocket section from which there extends a rectangular front skirt that overlies the lower half of the steering wheel. The Ostrem device is constructed of a plastic sheet lined with an open foam cell material and requires some stitching during construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,499 to Black shows a steering wheel sun shield which is comprised of either paper or plastic. The Black shield slips over and covers both sides of the wheel, and is provided with a slot to accomodate the vehicle steering column. Furthermore, the highly complex design of the Black device requires cropped corners and angled edges.
Known steering wheel covers do not disclose a cardboard box-type construction with an open lower back surface as in the present device and, furthermore, are more expensive to manufacture.